


Ocean Mist

by Yaoi_Kiss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eren Is a Little Shit, Innocent Eren Yeager, Jealousy, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Kiss/pseuds/Yaoi_Kiss
Summary: Eren has been raised by his parents to be a pretty perfect Omega once he presented. His father would conduct experiments on him to alter his DNA to make him the perfect Omega breeder.He was sold off to the Ackerman House hold to bare their next healthy batch of pups for their family name. They give him a life of luxury and wait for him to come of age to be ready but they grow impatient and Eren finds himself meeting his possible Alpha's.(Sorry I'm bad at summarys)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Archive Of Our Own fanfiction, hope it isn't too shitty <3

 

 

Eren ran his fingers on the leafs of the growing sapling. The butlers and maids were searching for him but he really needed the air. Today was the day they told him he was to be presented like a gift to two unmated Alpha's. 

Eren's brows furrowed and he sighed. He knows he's been waiting for this day for  _years_ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~but now that it's actually here, he isn't ready. ".. Sir Eren!.." A distant call of the short blonde butler was getting closer until the doors of the private garden opened hastily with a loud creak.

Eren crouched and grinned, he wouldn't be taken away that easily. The short boy scented the air and gave a small groan. "Eren come out, you know you have leave in twenty minutes." Eren stood up with a laugh. "I know, Ar, but you didn't think I'd just let you grab me right?" 

Armin gave a soft smile and walked further up to Eren. "Not really, but you're not making my job easy." Armin pouted and grabbed his hand and started to drag the giggling Omega away. 

 

* * *

 

 

Eren held onto Arlin's small hand with sweaty palms. He's really going, shit he's started to leak out distressed pheromones. Armin gave a side glance at him with a sad smile. "Hey, you'll be fine, I'll be right outside the room alright?" Armin gave a squeeze to their hold, making Eren smile at his small assurances.

They approached the doors that Eren has seen many times but now they seem much bigger, intimidating. Oh fuck. Eren pulled his hand to his chest and held onto it with his other hand to take slow breathes. 

Armin looked at him expectantly. "Eren." Armin gave a slight warning to his tone, but there was no venom. Eren sighed for the hundredth time that day. Of course he knew he had no choice but his instincts were screaming at him to run, run and don't stop running.

He took a deep breath and pushed his hands to the cool wooden double doors, they creaked open and he stepped into the surprisingly warm room. The doors doors clicked shut behind him and two over powering scents hit him like a freight train.

' _Oh my god..'_ Eren inhaled and let out a shuddering sound he's never made before. Two heads peak from around a wall. The room was a dark green with book shelf and a wall with a lounge area that peaked from behind it.

Two male Alpha's came into view once he took a few shaky steps towards them. "H-Hello." Eren stampered for a greeting and felt his cheeks glow and cursed his nervousment. One Alpha, with blonde ash hair that looked kinda like a horse, gave a shit eating grin and didn't hide his purr of delight as he approached him.

"Why hello there, Doll, you that Omega I was told to pin down and breed?" He stopped in front of him and am overwhelming scent of burning wood over took his senses and he nodded his head rapidly before he registered what the Alpha said.

"W-Wait, I meant-- I'm the Omega!" Eren stuttered embarrassed and really wanting to jump into a pit and never leave. Now the raven haired Alpha followed after the other Alpha and shoved him backwards with a growl. "Fuck off, Kirstein, don't overwhelm the Omega." He growled and stood in front of Eren, maybe a few inches higher.

(AN// Levi's just a little taller than Eren)

 

"Sorry, Brat, That's Jean, I'm Levi." Eren nodded and looked at his features, his scent was sure as hell calming, his face looked like he's constantly concentrating and his eyes are a sliver blue. Eren blushed once he realized he's been staring and averts his gaze to the Jean who was now sitting down after grumbling.

"I'm Eren, uh.. pleasure is all mine?" He laughed nervously and Levi's hand reached out to cup his face and he instantly fell silent, his scent spiking with interest and slight arousal. Levi's pupals dilated and he took in an audible intake of breath. "Cotton Candy." He murmured and stepped forward to pull Eren into his arms, delving his nose into his neck and gave a lick. 

Eren shuddred and let out a surprised moan. His hands came up to push at Levi's shoulders. "W-Wait.. please..!" Eren squeaked and bit his lip, the only thing he could smell was sickly sweet scent of Honey and Syurp. 

A growl seemed to steadily grow deeper from behind them but Eren's senses were spazzing out and he decided it was better to clutch onto this new sensation. "L-Levi.." Eren felt the word tumble out on its own as his head lolled to the side, baring his neck in submission.

Levi turned his head a bit to give a knowing look at Jean who was clenching his fists in anger. The whimpering of an Omega was driving Levi crazy as he stuffed his nose back into the scent gland. "Do you want me to be your Alpha, Eren?" Levi asked huskily, the smell of arousal pouring from every corner of his being. 

"Yes! Please, Levi!" Eren cried as a wet feeling developed by his thighs, his knees growing weak. Levi licked and sucked on his scent glands, the taste of Cotton Candy thick on his tongue. " _Perfect."_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Blast from the past :D  
> You didn't think I'd just get straight into the smut did you? ,:3

 

 

- **Five Years Ago** -

 

Eren stared up with big eyes at the huge house. He was going to live here? He looked around for other buildings, only finding trees and pretty trimmed bushes. The Beta motioned for him to press on towards the manor.

Eren gripped onto his small case of luggage and took swift small steps, crunching of small rocks under his small shoes. The large doors opened and he looked up to see a woman holding it open. "Thank you!" He smiled and she looked surprised and nodded.

Eren was satisfied with her attitude and entered, the smell of cleaning supplies made his nose twitch in distaste. His eyes scanned the large opening room, a grand staircase straight and center. A few Beta's passed by swiftly, sparing him glances but ignored him.

Eren huffed and looked else where, pricks. He saw a flash of gold go into a different room and he grew curious, what was that? The bland white walls compared nothing to that. Eren grinned mischievously and dropped his bag to dash after the blur of color.

He brushed past bodies and his eyes sparkled when he saw it again, it was a person. Eren kept running and the person heard his loud feet to see who was making it. The kid's blue eyes widen and let out a shrieky scream like sound. Eren came to a sudden halt right when he was about to slam into the blonde.

"huff.. Hi!" Eren drew in quick breaths and yelled his loud greeting to the colorful boy/girl? The blonde, which was cowering with his head hid in his arms, peaked his fingers apart to see Eren. He slowly brought them to his chest instead.

"H-Hello.." The blonde mumbled and stuck out his pale petite hand, of course Eren instantly shook it wildly, dropping it to softly grab the kids hair. "Your hair is so pretty, I've never seen something so bright, especially for hair." Eren grinned and looked at his pearly blue eyes.

The kid's mouth opened slightly and he looked away shyly. Eren waited for a response but frowned when the kid just awkwardly stood there. "Did I offend you..?" Eren cringed at his brashness, he could do things spontaneously sometimes.

That got the kid's attention and he quickly shook his head. "N-No! I.. I just wasn't expecting such a nice compliment." The kid blushed and twirled a lock of his blonde hair. Eren blinked a few times before laughing, making the kid's face darken more.

"You're so weird, I like you! My name's Eren!" Eren grinned and grabbed the once again startled Kid's shoulders. "Armin.." Armin looked away as Eren's grin grew wider. "I'm sure we'll be the best of friends now that I live here too!" Armin perked up at that.

"You also live here?" Armin asked as he brushed a piece of hair back into place. Eren nodded and finally looked around the place he's in. "Oh.. is this place your room? It's huge!" Eren looked around in mild fascination. He let go of Armin to walk around and touch stuff.

Armin stuttered and followed after to stop him from disorganizing his things.

 

- **Three Years Ago** -

 

Armin placed the last flower, entwining it with the others and pulled away smiling. "Done!" Eren opened his eyes to see a small mirror, being held by Armin, in front of his face. He have a soft gasp, tilting his head to get different angles.

"Oh it's beautiful, Armie!" Eren squealed and threw himself at Armin, the smaller boy catching him in time. Armin chuckled and set them up straight and fixed the flower crown. Armin opened his mouth to give his welcomes but Eren was already moving towards his bag.

"Did you bring the book?" Eren asked as he dug through the messy bag. Armin smiled sheepishly and shook his head and crawled over to him, taking the bag away with little force. Eren smiled widely as he shuffled closely and rested his head on Armin's shoulder, watching as the bright book was pulled out.

"The Ocean." Armin said dramatically and Eren whined and gave a slap to his arm. Armin laughed and shrugged Eren off his shoulder making the Omega huff and found a new seating next to the blonde. 

~ Hours of reading later ~

".. Eren we should go back inside to sleep.." Armin said gently to Eren whose head was bopping with lidded eyes. "Hm.. right." Eren agreed, lifting himself off the ground and dusted off his pants, a few ants flinging off. "Come on~ you have to take your night pills." Armin hummed and helped Eren back towards the house through the dark damp air.

"Don't 'wanna." Eren grumbled and pushed the blonde away, a few flowers falling off his head. Armin grabbed him again and led him into his chamber. "You must take your pills, until you meet your Alpha one day, you should know that better than anyo-" "Please not now Ar, I'm tired." Armin sighed and kept quiet the rest of their travel.

 

- **Two Years Ago-**

 

Eren was looking up at the Ackerman tree, all the scowling faces or the stotic ones. To think one of those would be his Alpha so soon, better pray for a younger one. His thoughts were knocked out as a crash came from the hallway, one of the rooms. Eren rushed to the sound resonated from.. his room? He cautiously opened his door slowly, peeking through the small crack he saw all his pills had fallen from his pill cabinet, probably thousands of pills were scattered.

Eren quickly ran in the room, not thinking of what could have caused it, and started to scoop them up, trying to find the right bottle for each. Reading the labels,  _Pheromone Suppressant, Heat Suppressant, Birth Control, Omega Control._

 

He couldn't help the whimpers that tore through his lips, too many bottles, too many pills. A good reminder of how fucked up he is, what a good Omega he has to be for when he has to stop taking them. He dropped the bottle he was trying to fill, they sprayed out again over the floor. Eren curled up and layed on them, not minding the feeling of them digging into his soft skin. 

Tears flowed freely down his cheeks, so weak. He promised himself he wouldn't cry, not since his mother died. Not ever again, that was his promise. But he couldn't stop the hot fat tears that cascaded down his plush cheeks, not noticing the shifts in the darkness or the opening of a window, it didn't matter until Armin finds himself and the mess.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for grammar mistakes, and for the wait. I wanted to finish up school then get the plot all figured out and I did :)
> 
> Comment thoughts or mistakes kindly please! And I fucking forgot what Armin was, idek if I said what he was *le shrug


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up from where we left off on chapter 1 then we get to see the man in control and more mysterys to be unraveled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To: BenjyLovesCloud
> 
> I'm thinking I'll go along with your idea but I'll change it up to fit with my plot :^)  
> Hope you don't mind ^^''

 

 

 

The door thudded a few times and a blonde Butler peaked his head through. "Everything fin-- Eren!" Armin scrambled to shove Levi away from the whimpering Omega trying to weakly get back to the Alpha. "Eren? Eren, calm down you're confused, you can see him again tomorrow once you're off your meds." 

Jean's head snapped up and sniffed deeply. "Well fuck, another sweet little thing." Armin glared at the Alpha but gave his nod. "Jean Ackerman," Armin kept his heated glare while backing out with Eren struggling to get back to the growling Alpha that was racing to nab him back from the blonde before the door slammed shut. 

"H-Hey-- I'm a Kirstein!!" Jean yelled after the retreating Beta. 

 

-

 

Levi glared at the door then took a deep breath to savor the remains of the Omega's sweet scent. "You done humping the door? We have to go report to Kenny." Jean patted Levi a few times on his shoulder before leaving. Levi glared at him but kept silent, letting himself compose.

Of course Levi has been with a fuck ton of Omega's but this is the first time he smelt a Omega so tantalizing,  _irresistible._ He looked at his hands of a few moments before going after the other Alpha.

 

-

 

"So.. are you still going to breed the Omega?" Kenny turned his black swivel chair to raise a rugged brow at Jean. Jean straightened when he was questioned, a quick glance at Levi beside him. "U-Uh.. I was planning on it but if Levi mates him I can stop?" Jean asked more than answered. 

The room was an big office, deep red with wall paper patterns on the intimidating walls. A single huge ass desk with a picture, lamp and paperwork spaced out. A box of opened cigars and and liter sat front center of the desk.

Kenny huffed and took out a cigar with rough fingers, grabbing the liter and lite the cigar, bringing it to his mouth and let out a long drag. "Permission granted, and Levi," Levi lazily lifted his head from staring at the picture on Kenny's desk. A woman with black hair cascading down her back and a few strands falling to her chest, a huge burly man next to her and a small raven haired toddler between them.

"You'll prove your worth as an Alpha to keep this Omega, otherwise Jean here will be breeding the Omega instead." Kenny turned his chair back around, smoke flowing upwards above the chair.

"I expect big things from you, and Jean, you're also free to do as you please in the Omega's side of the mansion." Jean pumped his fist and quickly left with chuckles. Levi huffed and decided to leave as well, but Kenny's rough voice stopped him. "I can hope you know what'll come to Kirstein if he doesn't get a chance?" Levi stared hard at the door. 

"Not my problem, it's up to him that he ends up like his Father or not." Levi growled and quickly left, not needing Kenny to be on his ass. A few maids grinned and beant over objects to show off their ass. Well fuck, either have some fun before his life as an Dad or get serious... soon he was going to his chambers with an blonde slut in tow. 

 

-

 

Jean watched from around a corner as Levi grabbed the maid roughly and tugged her away. He quickly went after them, a few workers watched him with sneers. He barged in the Alpha's chambers to find him with a Beta half naked. "Out bitch, before I tell Ken--" the blonde was already out the door. Levi growled and grabbed Jean's collar threatening. 

"The hell, Kirstein? I was-" "Yeah, I fucking know what you were doing fuck face, I want to deal with this like Alpha's!" Jean snarled quickly, shutting up the slightly shorter Alpha. "I don't think our Omega will appreciate smelling another dynamic on you, a intimate one. No sex while we deal with this situation on our hands, okay?" Jean said in one go, taking a few quickened breaths, keeping the silvered gaze.

"Why the fuck not? For all we know he could be into that shit, my pleasure is my business and you should keep your horse nose out of it." Levi spat and Jean took a step back and drew his fist, giving Levi a daring look. "I dare you to say it one more time, you fuc--" 

"Excuse me..?" A meek voice pipped up, both Alpha's didn't even notice when Armin entered. "Mr. Ackerman has invited you two to join Eren for lunch tomorrow.. and I'll like to personally say prepare yourselves and don't you  **dare** force him to do anything or use your shitty Alpha voices!" The Beta snapped and both Alpha's put their hands up in surrender and the Beta sighed, ruffling his blonde hair.

"Good, oh! And he also said no intercourse besides with Eren until he is properly mated and bred." With that the boy slipped out as quietly as he came in. Jean gave a huff through his nose(like a horse) and gave Levi a I-told-you-so look. "Fuck off, and do it out of my room, I'm tired as shit." Levi grumbled and layed on his much to big of a bed.

Jean laughed, snorting a few times, and left the chilly room with maid clothes left on the floor.

 

-

 

Eren squirmed on his bed, his thighs creating friction as he smelt honey and syrup, the scent clinging onto him like glue. His fingers settled on bringing his shorts down, not knowing what he was doing. Slick wouldn't stop oozing out since met that raven haired Alpha.

His fingers felt his wet hole and delved his finger inside and pulled back out with a surpised gasp, repeating the action while slowly adding more inside each time. "Mn.. A-Alpha.. ngh.." Eren bit his lip and whimpered, letting out a yelp as a tightening feeling grew and released with a gush of slick. He panted and brought his hand up to see it messy with his own fluids.

His flushed face felt hot as he wiped it off on his pillow, not having any tissues near by. ".. wow.." Eren panted, coming down from his high. Never having done anything like that, his medicine keeping him from feeling sexually intimate. Eren sat up, kicking off his damp shorts and wet panties, looking up to see the clock. 

He would have tooken his pills five hours ago, so now everything is wearing off slowly. All those years of pills and pills and more pills, he can be what his father created. That thought brought a sinking feeling to his stomach. 

Those pills were the thing that kept him feeling _normal_ , like he was like every other Omega. But now his father's hard work will pay off, now his only use in life is to carry on the Ackerman tree then he'll be tossed out once he's done with his job. Eren sighed, falling backwards to lay down on his fluffy pillows, avoiding the messy one.

Armin said he would meet with them again tomorrow but he doesn't know how he'll act. If today he was on his medicine and reacted that way, then how would he react tomorrow? "Guess I'll find out tomorrow.." Eren reached over his bed and turned off his lamp, letting himself succumb to the sleep that pulled on his heavy mind with thoughts, naked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we shall find out how he reacts the next day! What do you guys think will happen to Jean if he doesn't advance on bby Eren?   
> (Kindly tell me for any grammar mistakes!)


End file.
